


Secret Agent Seanwise

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Secret Agent Seanwise

Sean sighed and tossed his paper to the floor. He’d just read that Elijah was still confident of doing the ‘Iggy Pop’ movie, though the prospect scared the shit out of him.

“While he’s doing Iggy I’ll be doing Oso,” Sean grumbled, staring absentmindedly out the window.

He wasn’t ungrateful. He enjoyed working for Disney and loved the character of Oso. It was a good fit for his voice talents and had the added benefit of making him a hero to his two youngest daughters. It simply didn’t have the _edge_ that seemed to imbue so many of Elijah’s characters.

 _He has such a zest for life,_ Sean thought. _Even when he’s scared shitless, he’s raring to go._

“He’s an edgy, over-the-top singer and I’m a fat panda bear,” Sean muttered.

And, characteristically, the thought quickly followed: _I wonder if he sees me that way. As just a pudgy, ditzy little guy who adores him._

Silently, he stared at his phone, his mouth twisted into a slight frown. Then, suddenly decisive, he reached for it and pressed his speed dial for Elijah.

“Who loves ya, baby?” Elijah asked immediately.

“I can’t imagine,” Sean countered, laughing.

“Elijah Wood!” Elijah responded, laughing in turn. “What’s up, dude? When we getting together?”

“Tonight, if you’re in town and available,” Sean responded smoothly.

“I’m in town and I’ll make myself available.”

“Your house? Around… seven?”

“Done!” Elijah said. “God, I miss you.”

Sean laughed, feeling a twinge of guilt. “And here I was just wondering if you think of me as just a pudgy, ditzy little guy who adores you.”

“But, Seanie, you **are** a pudgy, ditzy little guy who adores me!”

Silence.

“And oddly enough that’s the guy who *I* adore.”

“Seven?” Sean asked warmly.

“Seven. And don’t be late… secret agent Seanwise.”


End file.
